This invention relates to a seat stand apparatus for telephone sets, and more particularly to a safety seat stand apparatus for securing a desk-type coin-operated telephone set therein and being fixed on a solid supporting object for convenient usage.
Coin-operated telephones are available in all public areas such as restaurants, hotels, shopping centers, etc. However, these coin-operated telephones are usually designed as desk-type telephones for being movably positioned on a counter or other places without any safety arrangements. As a result, problems encountered with these desk-type coin-operated telephones are: (1) Since there is no safety device provided for the coin-operated telephones, coins accumulated in the coin box thereof often become a pilfering object of filchers. (2) Owing to the fact that the coin box provided within the coin-operated telephones usually occupies only a small space therein, frequent use of the coin-operated telephones often results in an inundation of coins, which obstructs further use of the telephone.